O Amor Vem Devagar
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Sango vê sua vida perfeita arruinar com a morte do marido, Kuranosuke. Quando tudo parece perdido, um homem misterioso aparece em sua vida, com uma proposta mais misteriosa ainda. Fica insegura, mas aceita. Seria esse homem sua verdadeira felicidade?
1. Introdução

**O AMOR VEM DEVAGAR**

**Introdução**

Em uma época da nossa história onde famílias tinham que viajar em comboios em busca de terras para construir seus lares e criar seus filhos, vive a nossa protagonista. Sango é uma jovem que tem tudo para ser feliz. Nascida em boa família, casou-se com o homem que amava e agora haviam encontrado o lugar perfeito.

Mas, por uma reviravolta da vida, Sango vive uma tragédia inesperada e se vê sozinha em uma situação difícil de ter que recomeçar. Mas Sango não está sozinha como pensa. Além do apoio de amigos, ela também terá o apoio de um homem misterioso que faz uma proposta inusitada.

Com tantas novidades em sua vida, Sango percebe com a convivência que talvez a verdadeira felicidade ela nunca tenha experimentado... Até agora.

Baseado num filme muito lindo que assisti ontem (28/06/10) de mesmo nome (Loves Comes Softly, no original). A história é muito linda e mostra outros lados da turma de Inuyasha, principalmente de Miroke. No final de Kanketsu-Hen, há uma introdução de um Miroke diferente do mulherengo irresponsável (e tudo de bom!) que estamos acostumados. Um Miroke que não tivemos quase chance de conhecer. O Miroke pai. E é esse lado dele que é mostrado na história.

Espero que gostem e que acompanhem comigo.

PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO EM BREVE


	2. Uma Terra Para A Nossa Família

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"**UMA TERRA PARA NOSSA FAMÍLIA"**

_"A vida as vezes prega certas peças na gente..._

_Se eu imaginasse que meu jeito teimoso e cabeça-dura de ser me traria onde estou hoje, eu teria feito algo para mudar..."_

Meu nome é Sango Taiyjia... Bom... Recentemente me tornei Sango Takeda. Durante os meus dezoitos anos vivi uma vida que todos deveriam ter. Eu tinha uma boa familia, grande e unida. Não éramos extremamente ricos, mas também não me faltava nada. Sempre tive tudo o que queria... Sempre tive uma coleção dos melhores vestidos que poderia ter. Minha menina dos olhos era minha coleção de livros. Tinha um baú cheio. Eu adorava ler. Era meu passatempo favorito.

A alguns meses atrás, após ter pedido meus pais em épocas muito próximas e estar morando com uma tia querida, Kaede, eu conheci Kuranosuke Takeda. Ele tinha ainda menos posses do que eu, mas era um homem bom, justo e muito bonito. Me encantei por ele muito rápido. Minha tia também gostou dele e aprovou nosso casamento que aconteceu tempos depois.

Agora, aqui estava eu, em um comboio rumo a cidade de Senkogu, em busca de terras para que Takeda e eu pudéssemos viver e criar nossa família. Eu não me importava de estar suja e viajando com muitas pessoas estranhas. Eu estava feliz. Estava com o homem que amava e que seria o pai do pequeno ser que carregava em meu ventre.

Foi aí que tudo começou...

Após uma das rodas da carroça quebrar, acabamos nos distanciando do comboio que seguiu. Ajudei Takeda a arrumar e quando ele queria seguir em frente, atrás do comboio, eu, não sei até hoje o porque, resolvi que queria mudar o rumo. Discutimos. Eu desci da carroça, rumando na direção que havia escolhido para seguir.

- Sendo assim, eu vou sozinha! _ eu disse, irritada, virando-lhe as costas.

- Como você pode ser tão teimosa? _ ele me disse, descendo da carroça e me seguindo.

- Eu já era assim quando me conheceu. _ eu dei de ombros _ Não deveria se surpreender.

- Mas o que te faz pensar que essa é a direção certa? _ ele indagou, me alcançando.

- Eu senti. _ eu respondi, incerta. Nem eu mesma sabia o que estava fazendo _ Eu simplesmente achei que era necessário seguir por aqui.

- Como achou necessário trazer um baú de livros para a cidade? _ ele desdenhou, segurando meu braço. Não havia força em suas mãos. Ele só queria que eu me virasse para ele. Kuranosuke era sempre gentil.

Mesmo assim, eu o olhei, desafiadora.

- Achei que um pouco de cultura a essas pessoas não faria mal algum. _ eu bem sabia que Sengoku era uma cidade muito antiga e com costumes ainda medievais em alguns aspectos.

- E nós comeremos cultura? _ ele ralhou _ Cem quilos de comidas tiveram que ir para o lixo para dar lugar ao seu cem quilos de livros. Isso não é certo.

Eu não respondi. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não poderia deixar meus livros para trás. Estavam entre as coisas que eu mais amava. Virei-me para frente de novo e continuei andando.

- Sango, espere!

Não lhe dei ouvidos. Continuei seguindo até parar de repente, sentindo um sorriso abrir em meus lábios. Kuranosuke também teve a mesma reação ao parar do meu lado.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, apenas sorrindo.

- É... É aqui... Não, é? _ eu perguntei a ele, ainda olhando fixamente para frente.

- Sim. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Senti seus dedos entrelaçarem aos meus e eu correspondi.

Estávamos no lugar mais lindo que eu já vira.

Havia um amplo e plano campo, perfeito para a construção de uma casa grande e confortável. Havia muitas árvores em volta que nos ofereceriam sombra, ar fresco e proteção e a terra tinha muitas plantas, o que indicava fertilidade, excelente para o plantio. Além disso, o terreno ficava próximo a estrada principal, pela qual horas antes nós seguíamos com o comboio, o que facilitaria uma ida a cidade se necessário.

Era ela.

A terra que estávamos procurando.

Kuranosuke começou a andar pelo terreno, tão empolgado quanto uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

- Está vendo? _ ele dizia, todo sorriso _ Aqui poderá ser a sala principal, onde receberemos nossas visitas. _ ele apontava para um pedaço do chão. _ E aqui _ ele mudou de rumo para outro pedaço _ Poderão ficar os quartos.

Eu sorria com a empolgação dele.

Ele andava tão preocupado com a nossa situação.

Recém-casados e a espera do primeiro filho.

"Calma... Tenho ainda uns seis meses pela frente." _ eu dizia, tentando acalmá-lo de suas ansiedades. Mas ele sempre se mostrava preocupado porque a construção da casa levaria tempo e ele temia nosso bebê não tivesse um lugar apropriado para vir ao mundo.

Ele continuou andando pelo terreno, formando o projeto da casa em sua cabeça.

- E aqui, teremos uma grande varanda. _ ele mostrou um pedaço do chão, mais próximo de mim. _ Onde ficaremos sentados de mãos dadas, olhando nossos filhos correndo para todos os lados.

- Isso parece muito bom. _ eu disse por fim, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta. Vi o brilho da felicidade em seus olhos.

- E eles serão todos tão lindos quanto você. _ ele me disse, se aproximando e acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu não me importaria se fossem parecidos com o pai. _ eu respondi, sorrindo também.

No instante seguinte, senti seus lábios tocarem os meus. Eu correspondi prontamente.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Eu havia me casado com o homem que me faria feliz, em meu ventre estava sendo gerado o fruto do nosso amor. Tínhamos a nossa terra dos sonhos onde construiríamos a nossa vida e criaríamos a nossa família.

Apesar da morte quase recente de meus pais, eu tinha uma tia que cuidara de mim e a quem eu amava muito e que tinha apoiado a minha escolha do meu marido.

Eu tinha crescido cercada de mimos, tinha tudo o que queria e por causa da minha chamada "teimosia", minha felicidade teria continuidade.

Tudo estava muito bem, eu não teria preocupações como nunca tivera antes.

Nada poderia estragar minha vida agora...

Nada...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Oi, pessoas!**

**Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer aos dois comentários fofos que já apareceram antes mesmo da fanfic começar. Espero que gostem do resultado e que acompanhem mesmo. Valeu mesmo Inoue Taisho e sango coral-chan, que já leu e comentou outras fanfics minhas e fazia tempo que não aparecia. Saudades suas.**

**Pois é. Contrariando a minha própria falta de tempo, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic.**

**Desculpem, eu não resisti.**

**Eu nem sabia da existência desse filme até vê-lo na programação do VIVA. O nome "O AMOR VEM DEVAGAR" chamou minha atenção e eu decidi conferir.**

**Não precisa nem dizer que só de ver a primeira parte, eu já vi que dava uma fic e tanto, cheia de temas que nos fazem pensar.**

**A história é linda e espero que continuem acompanhando comigo.**

**E também que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Como é baseado em filme, eu tive que adaptar as cenas a capítulos, espero que gostem.**

**Bjus**


	3. Tragédia

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"**TRAGÉDIA"**

O Sol acordou preguiçoso naquela manhã.

O ar estava fresco e as nuvens no céu que eu podia ver passando pelas brechas na cortina da carroça indicavam um dia nublado. Talvez chovesse a noite.

Minha "cama" na carroça era improvisada mas muito confortável. Eu é que não iria deixá-la tão cedo então, ajeitei melhor a cabeça no travesseiro.

Instantes depois, senti a luz invadir minhas pálpebras ainda fechadas. Alguém havia aberto as cortinas. Abri os olhos. Era Kuranosulke.

- O que foi? _ questionei, avaliando-o _ Parece preocupado.

Eu era muito perceptiva para esse tipo de coisa.

- Um dos cavalos fugiu. _ ele me explicou, pegando um casaco mais quente _ Vou usar o outro para procurá-lo.

- Eu vou com você. _ eu disse, já me levantando.

Ele me empurrou gentilmente de volta para a cama.

- Nâo, senhora. _ ele sorriu _ Fizemos uma longa viagem e você precisa descansar.

- Mas... _ eu tentei contestar.

- Sem "mas". Não precisa ficar preocupada. _ ele me tranqüilizou _ Prepare as panquecas que eu estarei de volta antes do café da manhã.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e saiu.

Eu me levantei quase que em seguida. Não tinha mais motivos para continuar deitada.

Retirei as roupas de dormir, vesti um dos meus vestidos mais simples. Não havia necessidades de grandes produções por enquanto.

Com tantas árvores em volta, não tive dificuldades em encontrar madeiras para uma pequena fogueira. Enquanto o fogo aquecia, eu preparava as panquecas para nosso café da manhã.

Eu nunca fora uma boa cozinheira... Na verdade, panqueca era uma das poucas coisas que eu sabia fazer. Mas minha tia havia me dado algumas dicas e eu contava que com o casamento fosse aprender o necessário.

* * *

Com aquele tempo frio, as panquecas já deviam estar geladas dentro da panela.

Eu tinha optado por aguardar Kuranosuke chegar para comermos juntos, afinal, ele me disse que não iria demorar. Mas já faziam algumas horas e meu estômago estava resumungando alto. Eu poderia controlar se fosse só eu, mas eu tinha mais alguém em quem pensar então resolvi comer.

- "O cavalo deve ter ido mais longe do que ele pensava..." _ eu pensei enquanto colocava mais um pedaço na boca e fazia uma careta. Estava mesmo gelada.

A manhã terminou e nada do meu esposo voltar.

Preparei um almoço quando a fome bateu, mas desta vez eu não iria esperar. As panquecas geladas não tinham me caído bem e eu ainda tinha a imagem de seus restos saídos do meu estômago na memória. Senti ele embrulhar de novo.

Após lavar os pratos, eu me sentei a sombra de uma árvore confortável e comecei a ler um de meus livros favoritos.

Mais algumas horas se passaram. Eu realmente já estava preocupada. Sem perceber já tinha lido o mesmo parágrafo umas dez vezes pois levantava os olhos a procura de Kuranosuke a todo momento.

Foi então que a ansiedade foi substituída por alívio ao ver um homem a cavalo se aproximando ao longe. Extranho. Kuranosuke deveria estar com dois cavalos... Talvez o outro tenha sumido mesmo, por isso a demora.

Sem pensar mais, eu larguei meu livro no chão e saí correndo ao seu encontro. Mas meus passos foram diminuindo ao prestar atenção no homem que se aproximava. Tudo bem que Kuranosuke tinha saído com seu longo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e que o laço que o prendia poderia ter arrebentado e se soltado, mas mesmo solto seu cabelo não era assim tão cumprido. Apesar de ser negro como o dele, o cabelo desse homem passava da cintura.

Quando o cavalo estava a alguns metros eu pude ver que se tratava de outra pessoa. Senti desânimo mas ao mesmo tempo preocupação. O que aquele homem extranho queria comigo?

O rapaz desceu do cavalo e veio caminhando em minha direção. Eu parei de encontrá-lo. Qualquer coisa, eu teria tempo de correr. Mas... Apesar de não conhecê-lo, ele não me passava medo. Seu rosto jovem demonstrava preocupação e algo mais... Tristeza, talvez?

Quando se aproximou, vi que seus olhos eram de um azul muito escuro quase negro quanto a noite. Ele me observou por um tempo e depois perguntou:

- Você é a senhora Takeda?

Congelei. Como sabia meu nome?

- S-Sim. _ foi só o que eu pude responder.

- Meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho. _ ele começou _ Eu... _ ele parecia perdido nas palavras _ ... Tenho algo a lhe falar...

Senti meu coração apertar. Esse homem, Inuyasha, sabia quem eu era apesar de nunca termos nos visto. O que significa que ele conhecia meu marido.

- Kuranosuke... _ ele soltei _ ... Onde ele está? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inuyasha suspirou.

- Eu... Conheci Kuranosuke Takeda a algumas horas... _ ele começou novamente _ ... Nos encontramos no meio da floresta. Ele me disse que estava por perto com a esposa. Que um dos cavalos tinha fugido e que estava atrás dele. _ ele pausou por uns instantes.

Apesar da ansiedade, aguardei a continuação em silêncio.

- Nós conversamos muito pouco e logo cada um seguiu seu caminho... A alguns minutos atrás, quando ou fazia o caminho de volta... _ ele parou e continuou em seguida _ ... Eu o encontrei novamente. Estava caído no chão... Bateu a cabeça em uma pedra, provavelmente durante a perseguição ao tal cavalo. O chão é escorregadio... O cavalo pode ter perdido o equilíbrio...

Não agüentei mais. Tive que falar.

- E como ele está? Foi levado a algum lugar? Está muito machucado? O que aconteceu? Eu posso vê-lo? Ele está bem? _ não pude segurar a avalanche de perguntas.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Arrasado, ele voltou ao cavalo em direção a um grande saco preto que estava sobre ele. Eu não tinha reparado naquele saco antes... Era grande... Muito grande... Quase do tamanho de uma pessoa adulta...

Senti meu mundo cair... Não... Não poderia ser isso... Não poderia ser... Ele...

Inuyasha parou, com a mão na boca do saco, me observando. Ele aguardava a minha aproximação. Apesar de não estar sentindo as pernas, eu caminhei até ele. Quando estava próxima o bastante, Inuyasha suspirou e abriu o saco.

Tive que segurar o grito que me veio na garganta...

Dentro do saco... Duro e frio como uma pedra... De olhos fechados e um fundo corte no local batido da cabeça... Estava meu querido esposo.

Morto.

Sem palavras, eu virei as costas para aquela visão. Ainda sem sentir as pernas e sem saber como, voltei correndo para a carroça. Podia ouvir os cascos de cavalo me acompanhando, mas os ignorei. Queria ficar sozinha.

Ao entrar na barraca, não pude segurar as lágrimas que caíram indomáveis pelo meu rosto. Não podia ser... Não era verdade...

Lá fora, pude ouvir a voz de Inuyasha:

- Sinto muito mesmo por isso. _ ele disse _ A senhora não ficará sozinha nesse momento. Eu e minha esposa organizaremos um funeral adequado para seu marido e chamaremos alguns amigos. Tudo bem para a senhora?

Eu não respondi. Ouvi-o suspirar novamente.

- Voltaremos amanhã.

* * *

Não sei por quantas horas permaneci naquela posição...

Só sei que como imaginado, a chuva começou a cair impiedosa logo que anoiteceu.

A chuva ainda caíam quando a escuridão noturna foi substituída por uma fraca claridade que se esforçava para atravessar a água que caía aos montes. O clima com certeza copiava meu estado de espírito.

Eu continuava naquela mesma posição; de olhos arregalados e vermelhos, bochechas molhadas, sentada com as costas na tenda da carroça, abraçando os joelhos; quando ouvi uma voz me chamando. Não era Inuyasha. Era uma voz diferente e apesar da forte chuva, pude perceber que era feminina.

- Senhora Takeda? _ ela chamou novamente _ Me desculpe incomodá-la. Sou Agome Taisho, esposa de Inuyasha. Ele me pediu para vir avisá-la que está... Tudo pronto. _ ela não precisou especificar o que estava pronto. Eu sabia muito bem. _ Só estamos te esperando para começar.

Dando um longo e pesado suspiro eu tentei limpar um pouco as bochechas molhadas antes de sair da carroça. Minhas pernas estavam dormentes devido a ficar na mesma posição tantas horas, por isso, cambaleei um pouco ao sair e dar de cara com a bonita jovem que me aguardava do lado de fora.

Agome tinha os cabelos negros presos em um coque simples mas bonito e seus olhos chocolate estavam atentos em mim. Ela me segurou quando cambaleei. Me deu um sorriso confortador e me segurou pelo braço até chegarmos aonde estavam reunidas as pessoas que me acompanhariam. Eram quase todas do comboio onde eu estava viajando com Kuranosuke, que já tinham chegado a cidade e tinham vindo me acompanhar. Apesar de não terem muita intimidade comigo, todas foram muito carinhosas e educadas, respeitando o meu silêncio. Fiquei grata por isso.

O velório ocorria sob uma forte chuva, mas todos ficaram até o fim junto a mim. Apesar de toda aquela situação, eu tinha me afeiçoado aquelas pessoas tão gentis, principalmente a Agome e Inuyasha. Eles tinham quatro crianças com eles, mas, apesar disso, ficaram ao meu lado todo o tempo.

- Eu não sei como você está de dinheiro para se manter na cidade... _ Agome me disse, em um momento _ ... Mas você pode ficar conosco de precisar.

Olhei para ela. Vi que Inuyasha também concordou, sorrindo.

Eu pude sentir um sorriso de gratidão esboçar em meu rosto e em seguida me vi abraçada a ela. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar e senti suas mãos acariciarem minhas costas, protetora.

Era realmente uma boa mulher... Uma boa amiga.

O velório prosseguiu e logo chegou a hora do enterro. Sofri novamente ao ver o corpo de meu esposo amado sendo coberto por terra. Novamente senti os braços de Agome em volta de mim.

Com o enterro terminado as pessoas começaram a se afastar. Pude observá-las separadamente.

Foi então que notei...

Devido ao acúmulo de pessoas eu não tinha prestado atenção...

Não tinha percebido a presença daquele homem desconhecido, usando uma capa e um chapéu que se mantinha afastado das outras pessoas, observando o lago...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Oi!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Sim...**

**No filme essa cena é muito triste. **

**No filme, mostra o marido morrendo com a queda, mas como a fic está na visão de Sango, tive que adaptar, não é?**

**Isso também acontecerá com todas as cenas em que ela não participa. Darei um jeito de mostrar as coisas que aconteceram.**

**Esperam que estejam gostando.**

**Bjus a todos!**

***** Angel *****


	4. A Proposta

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**A PROPOSTA"**

A chuva caía ainda muito forte.

Pelo que pude perceber, todos já haviam partido. Tiveram a gentileza de me deixar mais um momento a sós com meu querido marido.

Ainda me encontrava agachada ao lado de seu túmulo, quando percebi que alguém se aproximava de mim. Seus passos estavam abafados pelo chão molhado, mas pude notar que ele parou bem ao meu lado.

- Com licença. _ ouvi uma voz macia dizer.

Virei o rosto e pude ver que se tratava do homem desconhecido que havia visto a alguns instantes perto do lago. Ele tirou o chapéu que usava, exibindo seu rosto. Tinha cerca de 24 anos. Era muito bonito. Os cabelos negros estavam colados no rosto, pesados pela chuva, mas não cobriam seus olhos que eram de um azul safira intenso e demonstravam uma certa preocupação. Era lindo, na verdade. Se eu não estivesse tão abatida com tudo o que estava acontecendo, teria ficado arrebatada.

O desconhecido me observou por um longo momento. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Queria saber o que ele queria... Queria mandá-lo embora para ficar sozinha com Kuranosuke, mas não encontrava as palavras.

- Eu acho que isso é seu. _ ele disse, por fim, estendendo-me algo.

Baixei meus olhos. Era o livro que eu tinha deixado cair no dia anterior e esquecera completamente de pegar.

- Obrigada... _ eu consegui dizer. Minha voz estava rouca.

- Meu nome é Miroke Houshi. Você é Sango, não é?

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito pelo seu esposo.

Eu suspirei, voltando os olhos para o túmulo. Concordei com dificuldade.

Mais um longo silêncio se passou. Eu podia sentir sua presença ainda ao meu lado. O que ele queria, afinal?

- Senhora, eu... _ ele começou _ ... Eu sei que aqui não é o lugar e nem essa a hora para isso, mas... Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

Eu virei um pouco o rosto para ele, sem tirar os olhos do túmulo.

- Proposta?

- Sim, eu...

Senti que ele se agachava ao meu lado. Virei um pouco mais o rosto, desconfiada.

- Penso que... _ ele continuou _ ... Não é certo uma mulher ficar por aí sozinha. Sem alguém para proteger dos perigos que rondam... Passando fome e frio...

Continuei aguardando. Aonde ele queria chegar?

- Além do mais... _ ele suspirou _ ... Minha esposa faleceu a pouco tempo, e... Minha filha precisa de uma mãe. De alguém que a ensine as tarefas domésticas e cuide dela, pelo menos durante o inverno que está por vir.

Eu já suspeitava de suas intenções mas mesmo assim decidi perguntar:

- Diga logo o que quer, senhor Houshi.

- Quero que se case comigo.

Virei-me completamente para ele, olhando-o com descrença.

- Está louco! Acabamos de nos conhecer. _ eu disse, irritada com a petulância daquele homem _ E depois, se não percebeu, acabei de enterrar meu marido.

Virei-me novamente para o túmulo, bufando.

- Não me entenda mal. _ ele disse, em tom de desculpa _ Nâo quero ser ofensivo nem nada assim. Encare isso como uma ajuda mútua. Você me ajuda com minha filha durante esse período difícil e quando chegar a primavera, eu arranjarei um comboio para voltar a Kyoto.

Voltei a virar para ele.

- Como você?...

- É onde morava antes de se casar, não é?

- S-Sim, mas... Como sabe?

- Conversei um pouco com as pessoas que estavam no enterro de seu marido. Elas me disseram de onde tinham vindo então deduzi que a senhora teria vindo do mesmo lugar.

Baixei os olhos.

- Sim. Sou de lá. _ e completei, após alguns instantes _ E não tenho como voltar sozinha.

- E então? Vai aceitar a minha proposta?

Refleti por um momento. Era arriscado, mas que escolha eu tinha? Ficar sozinha em uma terra desconhecida ou ir morar na casa de um homem extranho com uma filha para criar? Bom... Pelo menos eu teria um teto, alimento e a garantia de que voltaria para casa na primavera... E depois, não era só em mim que eu tinha que pensar...

- Vai mesmo me ajudar a voltar para casa?

- É uma promessa.

O que aquele homem de olhos azuis tão intensos e suplicantes dizia era loucura... Não poderia estar falando sério. Mas, pensando bem... Se isso me tirasse dessa situação e me levasse de volta para a casa de minha tia, talvez valesse a pena arriscar_. _

Lançando um último olhar ao túmulo de meu marido, eu concordei com a cabeça, hesitante.

* * *

- Não se preocupe... Tudo dará certo. _ Agome dizia, segurando a minha mão, enquanto rumávamos para um pedaço de Sengoku, formado principalmente por sítios e fazendas.

A frente, Inuyasha e Miroke iam a cavalo.

Nesse meio tempo, eu tinha descoberto mais coisas sobre Agome e Inuyasha. Sabiam que eles estavam juntos a alguns anos. Que Agome era um pouco mais velha do que eu, tendo 25 anos e Inuyasha 27. Que seus quatro filhos se chamavam Nazuna, Rin, Satsuke e Shippou. Eu os tinha visto no enterro. Nazuna, a mais velha, tinha 12 anos. Rin tinha 10 anos. Satsuke e Shippou tinham 8 anos, provavelmente eram gêmeos, apesar de Shippou ser ruivo e não serem parecidos.

Eu fiquei espantada ao saber dessas informações. Pelas minhas contas, Agome teria tido Nazuna aos treze anos... Se bem que... Do lugar de onde eu vinha, casar-se cedo não era muito anormal. Se eles eram felizes, era o que bastava.

As meninas iam conosco na carroça, mas Shippou estava junto com outras crianças e o encontraríamos logo.

Fomos nos aproximando de uma pequena igreja, o que indicava que estávamos quase em nosso destino. Conforme nos aproximávamos, pude ouvir sons estridentes. Eram gritos. Parecia haver uma briga entre as crianças.

Ao chegar no local, vimos uma roda que se formava envolta de duas que rolavam no chão a socos e pontapés. Padre Myouga tentava de todo modo acalmá-las mas o que mais me espantou foi ver Miroke descer rapidamente do cavalo e correr em direção a elas, entrando na roda e pegando uma menina pela cintura, afantando-a do outro menino com quem brigava e que, ao se levantar do chão, pude ver que se tratava de Shippou, Inuyasha também foi até o local.

- O que foi que eu te disse sobre bater em meninas, Shippou? _ ele ralhou com o filho, severo.

- Eu não estava batendo nela! _ o menino defendeu-se _ Ela me bateu primeiro!

Virei os olhos para Miroke. Ele estava agachado diante da menina que com certeza seria sua filha. Pareciam conversar.

- Sura... Porque fez isso?

- Esse Shippou é um idiota!

- Eu já não disse a você que é feio ficar brigando assim, no meio da rua? _ ele dizia, carinhoso _ Tem 7 anos. Já é uma mocinha.

- Mas, papai! _ ela dizia, chorosa _ Esse bobo fica me irritando dizendo que eu não tenho mãe!

Miroke a observou por um momento, abrançando-a com força. Vi também quando Inuyasha, ao saber do motivo da briga, ralhou mais ainda com Shippou, dando-lhe um croque na cabeça e levando uma bronca de Agome por isso.

Suspirei.

Não seria fácil...

Não seria nada fácil...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Oi!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic. A história é mesmo linda.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**E não deixem de votar na enquete! Preciso da opinião de vocês para melhorar cada vez mais!**

**Kissus**


	5. Casamento

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**CASAMENTO"**

Era um deja vú...

Só poderia ser...

Eu não poderia estar vivendo de novo os risos em volta... Mulheres correndo atarefadas para todos os lados... Homens cuidando de armar a lenha da fogueira e cuidando das barracas...

Não era eu que vivenciava tudo isso novamente...

Não era eu quem estava prestes a se casar de novo...

Tinham-se passado alguns dias... Um três ou quatro, talvez, desde que enterrara meu esposo. Eu sabia que a urgência nos preparativos era necessária, já que o inverno que se aproximava prometia-se rigoroso e não ficaria bem para mim ir morar na casa de um homem sem ter nenhuma ligação com ele. Não. Como esposa, não teriam motivo para falar.

Mas eu não estava feliz com aquilo... Não quando meu coração ainda ardia em sangue por meu amado esposo. Porque não entendiam isso?

No dia seguinte, estava tudo pronto.

Ficara, claro, muito mais simples do que meu primeiro casamento, mas ficou no geral muito bom. Suspirei ao observar aquele cenário do filme que eu participaria. Não era minha vida... Não poderia ser.

Ao anoitecer, os meus... Por assim dizer... Convidados, estavam chegando. A cerimônia aconteceria na igrejinha da cidade e uma pequena comemoração iria acontecer na praça central. Bem coisa de cidade pequena... Que saudade de minha amada Kyoto, com minha tia e somente pessoas conhecidas.

Não que eu não gostasse desses novos amigos, afinal eles tinham me ajudado muito. Mas nesse momento, tudo o que eu queria era estar no meu quarto, enrolada em uma coberta, pondo para fora a grande tristeza que eu sentia.

A cerimônia foi simples e bem rápida, coisa que pela qual fiquei imensamente agradecida. Quem fez a oratória foi o próprio Padre Myoga. Senti verdadeira falta de minha tia. Ela ficaria também ao meu lado nesse momento...

Após a cerimônia, todos se dirigiram ao local da comemoração. As barracas montadas pelos homens serviam os comes e bebes e as pessoas pareciam felizes. Miroke Houshi era um homem muito respeitado na região por ser bom e justo com todos e ajudar sempre que podia. Todos estavam felizes por ele e por mim também, já que agora eu tinha um bom motivo para superar a tristeza que enfrentara alguns dias antes. Talvez tivessem razão. Não saberia dizer.

Mas em meio a tantos olhares risonhos e amigos, eu pude notar um olhar nada amistoso. Sura me observava com tanta intensidade que não pude deixar de me sentir um tanto incomodada.

Para a minha surpresa, a menina atravessou por meio das pessoas e veio até mim, ainda me encarando.

- O-Olá. _ eu cumprimentei, insegura pela força da raiva em seus olhos. O que eu fiz?

- Eu não gosto de você. _ ela diz, simplesmente.

Fiquei um pouco chocada com isso. Mas sempre fui teimosa demais para me deixar abater por qualquer motivo.

- Não se preocupe. _ eu respondi, altiva _ Não terá que me aturar por muito tempo. Vou embora na primavera.

- Contarei os dias ansiosa. _ ela me lançou um último olhar raivoso e foi se postar junto ao pai.

Conforme a noite avançava, as músicas iam ficando mais animadas e o pessoal dançava mais. Algumas pessoas tentaram me convencer a sair do meu estado de tristeza; que convenhamos não tinha mesmo nada a ver com uma noiva em seu casamento; e dançar um pouco, me distrair. Mas eu não queria isso.

Após perceber que eu estava começando a ficar irritada com as insistências, Miroke veio ao meu socorro, avisando para as pessoas que eu ainda estava em estado de luto e que deveriam me respeitar. Se eu não queria dançar, era para me deixarem em paz. Passei a simpatizar um pouco mais com ele depois disso...

A comemoração avançou até bem tarde, quando aos poucos todos foram para as suas casas. Agome e a família foram os últimos a sair. Partimos em seguida para o sítio de Miroke, onde ele morava com Sura.

Apesar da escuridão, parecia no geral um lugar bem simples, com um pequeno curral, um celeiro, um galinheiro, algumas plantações, enfim, tudo o que normalmente há em um sítio. Ao fundo, uma casa também simples, feita de tijolos e muitas partes internas de madeira.

Miroke me guiou carregando as minhas malas até um dos quartos. Senti meu corpo ficar tenso. Não tinha pensado nessa parte...

Ao abrir a porta, me espantei ao ver que haviam duas camas de solteiro. Nas mesas e prateleiras, algumas bonecas claramente feitas a mão. Havia também alguns porta retratos com fotos de Sura em diferentes idades e umas duas de Miroke com uma moça bonita.

- Essa é Koharu. _ ouvi sua voz macia atrás de mim. Virei-me para ele _ Minha falecida esposa. Essas são suas últimas fotos. _ ele me explicou _ Foram tiradas alguns meses antes da doença que tirou sua vida.

Miroke suspirou. Ele devia gostar muito dela como eu de Kuranosuke.

- Sinto muito. _ eu disse.

Ele sorriu.

- Você está aqui agora. Sei que minha menina vai superar isso.

Fiquei um tanto nervosa com essas palavras. Ele pretendia esquecer uma mulher com outra?

- Você dormirá aqui com Sura. _ ele apontou uma segunda cama _ Deixamos uma extra porque planejávamos um segundo filho... _ ele suspirou _ ... Bom, você ficará confortável aqui.

Então... Eu não iria dormir com ele? Não seria realmente... Um casamento? Essa atitude me pegou desprevenida. Era mesmo só pela filha que tinha armado tudo aquilo? Não era assim que as mulheres mais velhas costumavam me falar dos homens. Sempre me diziam que a mulher nascia para casar-se, cuidar da casa e dos filhos e deixar seu marido feliz.

O que esse homem pretendia, afinal?

Sura entrou no quarto logo em seguida. Fechou a cara imediatamente.

- Não a quero aqui.

- Sura... _ Miroke diz, com voz cansada _ ... Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Eu não queria esse seu casamento. Não preciso de outra mãe! _ dizendo isso, bateu a porta do quarto e foi para outro cômodo da casa, deixando Miroke com uma expressão de quem se desculpa.

Para a minha surpresa, fiquei com pena dele.

* * *

A noite foi mais sofrida do que imaginei. Sura demorou ainda mais de uma hora até aceitar ir para o quarto. Eu ainda estava acordada quando ela entrou bufando, mas fingia dormir. Pude senti os olhares mortíferos que ela me lançava pelas costas...

As horas iam passando lentamente. Eu me remexi muito na cama e abria os olhos encharcados de lágrimas a todo momento. Como minha vida perfeita pôde dar uma reviravolta tão violenta?

Caí em um sono um pouco mais profundo quando os primeiros raios de Sol atravessaram as cortinas. Os sonhos eram difusos e assustadores. Via o rosto de meu esposo saudável e em seguida sangrando. Depois via o rosto de Sura, fazendo ameaças. Aí, aparecia Miroke, com o rosto de intenções indecifráveis. O rosto machucado de Kuranosuke voltou ao mesmo tempo que um som muito forte de relinchos me fez acordar, sobressaltada.

Demorei um tempo para reconhecer o quarto aonde me encontrava. Levantei lentamente da cama e caminhei até a janela, abrindo-a. Vi que Miroke domava alguns cavalos, sendo observado por Sura. Apesar de rústico, tinha um porte elegante aquele homem.

Como se estivesse magnetizada em mim, Sura levantou os olhos, me vendo.

- Ai... Ai... Sabia que o dia iria nublar em breve... _ ela comentou, propositalmente com voz alta para que eu ouvisse _ ... Papai, essa sua convidada está me saindo uma bela preguiçosa. Não deveria nos ajudar? Imagine, ficar dormindo até essa hora. Que coisa feia. Se acha melhor do que os outros...

- Sura, pare com isso! _ ralhou Miroke, e virou-se para mim _ Bom dia.

- B-Bom dia. _ eu respondia, chateada, voltando para dentro do quarto e indo me trocar.

Isso não era justo.

Eu não tive em momento algum intenção de substituir a mãe de Sura ou algo parecido. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa.

A vida as vezes prega certas peças na gente...

Se eu imaginasse que meu jeito teimoso e cabeça-dura de ser me traria onde estou hoje, eu teria feito algo para mudar...

Se eu não tivesse insistido em desviar o caminho, teríamos seguido o comboio rumo a cidade. O cavalo não teria fugido. Kuranosuke não teria morrido e eu não estaria aqui, passando por tudo isso.

Eu era a culpada por tudo isso.

A culpa da morte de meu esposo era minha assim como da raiva e infelicidade dessa menina.

Eu não deveria ter saído de Kyoto...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Olá! Olá!**

**Espero que estejam gostando da história.**

**No começo Marthy (Sango) é bem tristonha e paranóica mesmo. Afinal, ela sempre teve tudo e de repente se vê sem nada, é uma situação complicada.**

**Mas com o andamento da história, ela aprenderá algumas lições...**

**Não deixem de participar da enquete!**

**Também tenho um fórum da TMJ para quem quiser participar. Chama-se TMJ: Total e a primeira pergunta é Qual Sua Edição Favorita E Porque?**

**Kissus**


	6. Convivência Difícil

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**CONVIVÊNCIA DIFÍCIL"**

Após me higienizar e tomar um café muito rápido, eu procurei por Miroke pela fazenda. Já que estava ali, eu iria ajudar em alguma coisa.

Como imaginava, ele e Sura ainda estava no estábulo, mas enquanto Miroke continuava com a doma, Sura parecia estar limpando o lugar. Eu pude ver quando ela tirava grandes quantidades de feno e os colocava para fora.

Miroke veio em minha direção, com um olhar constrangido.

- Sango, peço desculpas pela minha filha. _ ele começou, hesitante _ Ela ainda não aceitou a morte da mãe. Está muito revoltada.

- Não se preocupe. _ eu respondi _ Eu entendo.

- E então? _ ele quis saber, educado _ Teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Razoável. _ me limitei a dizer. Não estava com muita vontade de conversar.

- Espero que se sinta a vontade aqui. Tentaremos tratá-la da melhor maneira possível. _ ele sorriu _ Bom, pelo menos eu tentarei.

O que esse homem queria, afinal?

Aparece na minha vida do nada... Me pede em casamento... Não exige consumação... Ele era muito extranho. Com certeza ele tinha alguma intenção maior do que aparentava.

- Já tomou café? Quer alguma coisa? _ ele continuava tentando ser gentil. Isso me irritou.

- Olha... Eu não sei qual é o seu propósito, mas vou avisando que não gosto de joguinhos.

Ele me olhou, confuso.

- Desculpe?

- Eu sei que tem algo mais além do que você demonstra. Ninguém é tão gentil assim com uma completa extranha. Vamos. Seja claro. O que você quer?

Até eu percebi que meu tom saiu um tanto rude, mas mantive a minha posição. Eu não confiava naquele homem.

Para a minha surpresa, ele sorriu.

Se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e virando-se em direção a filha, comentou:

- Está vendo ela?

A menina continuava trabalhando.

- Sim. Não sou cega. _ eu ainda falava com grosseria. Sua proximidade me intimidava.

Ele percebeu isso.

- Calma. _ ele disse _ Eu não vou fazer nada com você.

- E-Eu sei que não, mas...

Ele riu baixinho do meu nervoso. Homem insolente!

- O que tem ela? _ eu disse, tentando voltar ao assunto.

- Ela tem apenas 7 anos... Mas se acha responsável por tudo aqui e quer ajudar no que puder, principalmente depois da morta da mãe.

- O que tem isso?

- Ela é esforçada. Tenho orgulho de minha filha. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que me orgulho, eu temo por ela.

- Porque? _ indaguei _ Ela me parece uma menina feliz. Você me parece um bom pai. _ eu completei, querendo ser justa.

Miroke voltou a sorrir. Ele realmente era um homem bonito... Mas isso não era hora para prestar atenção nessas coisas!

- Obrigado. Mas, a verdade é que eu temo que ela amadureça cedo demais. Ela é só uma criança, afinal. Quero que brinque, que aprenda e tenha uma vida normal. Não que sua ajuda não me seja necessária. É, e muito. Mas não posso deixar de me preocupar com isso.

- Sim. Acho que você tem uma certa razão.

- E então? _ ele a observou _ Vai mesmo me ajudar?

Eu sorri.

- Sim.

- Acho que pode começar ensinando-a a ler. Quero que estude e se torne alguém. Seus livros estão no estábulo.

Olhei-o, espantada.

- Como sabe que são meus?

Agora foi ele quem voltara a sorrir.

- Ora. Só estavam você e seu marido naquela carroça. E pelo o que ouvi falar, ele era um fazendeiro. Não acredito que se importe tanto com livros a ponto de ter um baú cheio deles.

Ele me pegara.

- Tem razão. Kuranosuke até brigou comigo por trazê-los em nossa viagem. _ senti os olhos marejarem _ Disse que perdemos espaço para comida ou outras coisas com aquele baú.

Espantei-me ao sentir sua mão pousar delicadamente sobre meu ombro, enquanto a outra secava uma lágrima que havia escapado.

- Ei, não se preocupe. _ ele me disse, gentil _ Eu também já passei por isso. A dor diminui com o tempo.

Tentei sorrir de volta, sem sucesso.

* * *

Os dias que se passaram foram tão catastróficos quanto o primeiro.

Sura estava irredutível. Por alguma razão, ela insistia em pensar que eu substituiria sua mãe e usava de todas as suas forças para me deixar aborrecida de alguma forma.

Em um desses dias, Miroke precisou resolver algumas coisas na cidade e eu fiquei encarregada de cuidar do almoço, já que Sura iria com ele.

- Eu sou muito pequena... _ Sura lamentou, ao me ver lançar-lhe um olhar de súplica.

Eu nunca tinha cozinhado na vida! Não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso.

- Você quer que eu me queime mexendo nesses vasilhames quentes? _ ela insistiu.

- Hoje teremos panquecas, não é muito difícil. _ Miroke ponderou, lançando um olhar de censura a filha _ Sura conhece a receita, pode ensiná-la enquanto eu termino de me arrumar.

- Está bem. _ concordei, aborrecida.

- Vamos sair em meia hora, Sura. Então, se apresse.

- Está bem, papai. _ Sura sorriu.

Se já estava aborrecida antes, mais aborrecida eu fiquei quinze minutos depois, quando consegui a proeza de queimar a mão colocando a massa na panela. Miroke veio depressa me socorrer ao ouvir meus gritos enquanto ralhava com Sura que estava as gargalhadas da minha situação.

Ele me levou para outro cômodo e aplicou um medicamento caseiro no local. Foi muito bom. Alguns minutos depois eu já não sentia nada e disse que deveria voltar para a cozinha para terminar o almoço.

Se é que era possível, fiquei ainda mais irritada ao ver cerca de cinco ou seis panquecas já prontas em um prato na mesa e Sura me olhando com superioridade enquanto preparava mais uma.

* * *

- O-O P-P-Por-qui-nho su-sub-subiu a se-ser-serra mu-ito ra-pi-d-damente...

A voz de Sura ecoava pela cozinha silenciosa. Eu estava tricotando algumas roupas de frio, já que o inverno se aproximava a grande velocidade e estávamos desprevenidos.

POF!

Tive um sobressalto quando inesperadamente Sura bateu com o livro em cima da mesa.

- Já chega! _ ela anunciou, emburrando e cruzando os braços _ Eu desisto!

- Como assim? _ eu quis saber, indo até ela _ Que é isso, Sura. Seu pai me pediu para te ensinar pois quer que seja uma menina instruída.

- Para quê eu preciso disso? _ ela respondeu, azeda _ Não preciso saber ler para cuidar de uma fazenda! Além do mais, isso é uma chatisse. Não preciso dessas porcarias de livros!

Apesar de me ofender ao ouvi-la chamar os meus livros de porcaria, decidi agir com a cabeça e não com o coração.

- Está bem, então. _ comecei _ Mas é uma pena que você só vá conhecer a sua fazendinha a vida toda. Eu, por outro lado, já conheço um monte de lugares diferentes. E tem muitos mais para eu conhecer. Que pena que você não queira conhecer também...

Percebi seu olhar em mim, me avaliando.

- Lugares? _ ela perguntou _ Como assim?

- Ah, você não sabia? _ eu continuei, com voz desinteressada _ Os livros nos transportam para outros mundos... Outras vidas... Por eles conhecemos países, lugares, existentes ou não. Conhecemos outras pessoas. Aliás, você mesmo acaba se tornando outra pessoa se você se envolver de verdade com a história. Enfim, que lê um livro faz muitas viagens. Mas que pena que ache isso uma chatisse. Não poderá conhecer esse mundo tão especial.

Esperei que Sura tivesse alguma resposta na ponta da língua, mas ao me virar para ela, senti um sorriso se formar no meu rosto. Havia uma razão para ela não ter me respondido.

No momento, estava muito ocupada, viajando com o porquinho pela serra...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Kissus**


	7. Saudades

**Capítulo 6**

"**Saudades"**

Minha visão se perdeu ao longe na janela da cozinha, enquanto eu terminava de fazer um frango assado.

Minha nossa... Nem parecia, mas já passara um mês.

Minha culinária havia melhorado nesse meio tempo. Tinha ficado cansada das gozações constantes de Sura e um dia surpreendi ela e o pai com um frango assado com batatas, arroz e um suco de laranjas colhidas do pé.

- Que bom. _ foi o que ouvi de Sura naquele dia _ Já estava enjoada de comer panquecas.

Mas eu pude notar que ela tentou esconder um sorriso de satisfação.

Ri sozinha com essas lembranças.

- "E por falar nela... Aonde se meteu?" _ de repente me dei conta de que não a via tinha algumas horas _ Ei, Sura! _ chamei. Nada. _ SURA! _ Voltei a chamar, e novamente nada.

Tirando a panela do fogo, parti para fora da casa, em busca da menina. Miroke não estava em casa. Tinha ido até a cidade comprar algumas coisas.

- Não me falta mais nada. Essa menina sumir justo quando eu estou tomando conta dela. SURA, AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? _ gritei de novo.

Nada. Aonde essa menina tinha se enfiado?

Continuei andando por vários minutos até entrar no celeiro e vê-la encolhida no andar de cima.

- Ah, ai está você. _ exclamei, aliviada _ Não me ouviu chamar?

- Sim.

- Então porque não respondeu? Tomei o maior susto.

- Desculpe. _ ela me disse. Eu estranhei.

- Venha. _ decidi ignorar essa nova postura dela _ Desça daí.

- Não.

- Já está na hora do almoço. _ lembrei.

- Não. _ ela repetiu.

- Sura... _ eu já estava começando a perder a paciência _ Se não descer, ficará com fome.

- Eu fico. _ ela respondeu _ Fico sem almoço e sem jantar, mas não desço enquanto ele estiver ali.

- Ele? _ estranhei e ela me apontou algo no chão, a alguns metros de mim. Dei um pulo ao ver que se tratava de um gambá. Tentei me mover o menos possível _ Fique calma. _ Tentei acalmar mais a mim mesma do que a menina _ Eu li em um de meus livros que o gambá só solta o seu líquido se for provocado.

- Você confia mesmo nesses seus livros? _ ela me indagou, incrédula.

- Sim. _ respondi.

- Pois eu não. E não desço daqui até ele ir embora. _ ela me avisou, enfática.

Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia ao menos o que fazer.

Foi quando um outro animal entrou no celeiro. A gatinha mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Sua pelagem era clara e seus olhos vermelhos. Na verdade, eu até já a tinha vislumbrado pelo sítio algumas vezes. Seu nome era...

- Kirara! _ ouvi a voz de Sura fazendo coro a minha quando a gata começou a bufar e avançar para o gambá _ Não faça is...

Tarde demais.

No instante seguinte eu estava toda melada e fedendo a gambá.

O animal fugiu assustado por causa da gata e os sons dos risos de Sura preencheram o lugar. Mas diferente de antes, não eram risadas sarcásticas ou de provocação como estava acostumada. Era um simples riso pela situação de Sango que, se não fosse a protagonista da história, também teria achado engraçado.

- Me ajude... _ Sango implorou.

- Vem, vamos limpar você. _ Sura continuava rindo quando desceu e me puxou pelo braço.

Minutos depois, eu estava em uma tina cheia de tomates.

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? _ eu questionei, incerta.

- Bom, vai tirar a maior parte do cheiro. _ ela me garantiu, ainda rindo _ Mas o resto sai com o tempo.

Eu gemi, infeliz.

Quando Miroke chegou, ele logo deu falta dos tomates.

- Estão todos em Sango. _ Sura comentou, tive que fazer dela uma salada para tirar o cheiro do gambá que a atacou.

Senti o meu rosto queimar quando Miroke me olhou. Eu sabia que ainda estava fedendo um pouco, mas ele teve a gentileza de não fazer comentários. Apenas sorriu, dizendo que estava faminto e que a comida estava com uma cara ótima.

Passei a gostar dele mais um pouquinho depois disso.

* * *

Mais alguns dias se passaram e de novo Sura havia desaparecido.

- "Mas que coisa!" _ pensei comigo mesma, procurando pela casa.

Foi quando ouvi o som dos soluços dela vindos do quarto.

Senti meu peito apertar. Ela estava chorando.

Não consegui entrar no quarto. Mas também não conseguia me afastar daquela porta.

A visão daquela criança chorando daquele jeito, me cortava o coração.

Eu vi que uma foto de Koharu estava em cima da cama, próxima a um vestido cor de rosa simples, mas muito bonito.

- Estou bem, mamãe. _ Sura dizia, tentando sorrir entre as lágrimas _ A senhora não precisa ficar preocupada. Viu só? Eu colhi um ramo de flores para a senhora. _ apontou para um pequeno ramalhete de margaridas em cima da cômoda, até então desapercebido por Sango _ Sei quanto gosta de flores. E viu esse vestido que eu separei para a senhora? Fica tão linda de rosa. Eu adorava te ver vestida com esse...

Foi então que suas palavras falharam e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar. Ela pegou o porta retrato da mãe, abraçando-o com força.

- Mamãe! _ ela chamava, em meio às lágrimas _ Sinto tanto a sua falta!

Não podia agüentar isso. Como pude brigar tanto com Sura? Ela era só uma criança. Uma menininha que sentia muito a falta da sua mãe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? _ ouvi a voz de Sura irritada e ao me dar conta, vi que a garota me encarava com fúria _ Por que está me espiando?

Meus olhos estavam cheios de água pela emoção que sentia, então sem palavras, me afastei da porta, saindo da casa. Segundos depois, Sura estava atrás de mim, furiosa.

- Você é uma intrometida! _ ela me acusava _ Quem mandou você me espionar daquele jeito?

- Eu juro... _ eu tentava dizer _... Juro que não foi de propósito. Eu nem ao menos queria estar aqui. _ eu não podia deixar de sentir que estava tomando o lugar de Koharu de algum jeito. Sentia-me culpada.

- Não devia estar mesmo! _ Sura continuava _ Não sei onde meu papai estava com a cabeça. Você não faz parte da nossa família. Eu te odeio! _ e entrou.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei chorando no quintal, mas quando voltei para dentro de casa, estava mais decidida do que nunca.

Comecei a jogar as coisas dentro das malas. Foi nessa hora que Miroke chegou.

- Sango, aconteceu alguma coisa? Sura estava com os olhos inchados, e... _ ele percebeu _... Aonde você vai?

- Vou embora! _ revelei, e para minha irritação, ele começou a retirar minhas coisas das malas _ O que está fazendo?

- Temos um acordo. _ ele lembrou.

- Que estou quebrando neste momento. _ eu teimei _ Sura me odeia!

- Ela não te odeia. _ ele ressaltou _ Só está confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo. É só uma criança.

Fiquei muda com isso. Era exatamente o que eu pensara a alguns momentos atrás, ao vê-la chorando no quarto.

- Por favor. _ ele continuava, os olhos súplices _ Não se deixe levar por isso. Com o tempo, as coisas vão melhorar. _ ele me garantiu, tentando sorrir mas ficando sério em seguida _ Por favor... Fique.

Havia uma intensidade naqueles olhos que me deixaram momentaneamente muda. Ele REALMENTE queria que eu ficasse, talvez mais até do que ele mesmo percebesse. Não pude recusar.

Sem me dar conta, deixei uma peça de roupa que iria guardar na mala em cima da cama.

* * *

A noite havia iniciado e não vi mais Sura em lugar nenhum da casa. Com certeza havia se trancado em seu quarto, o único cômodo que me dignei a não olhar.

Eu tinha que fazer algo por ela. Tinha que quebrar aquela tensão entre a gente. Foi então que uma idéia me ocorreu. Lembrei-me que teríamos um almoço com a família de Inuyasha no dia seguinte. Tinha muitos vestidos afinal. Que mal faria abrir mão de um para deixar uma menininha feliz?

No dia seguinte, aproveitei que Sura havia ido com Miroke visitar uma fazenda vizinha, para pôr a mão na massa. Peguei um dos vestidos da menina e coloquei em cima de um dos meus (cor de rosa) para tirar um molde. Então, decidida, comecei a cortar o tecido do tamanho dela.

Tratei de esconder meu trabalho quando eles chegaram. Queria fazer uma surpresa. Quando foram dormir, eu voltei a costurar.

* * *

Senti os raios quentes atravessarem minhas pálpebras quando voltei a minha. Nossa, estava tão exausta que apaguei na cadeira mesmo assim que terminei o vestido. Quando abri os olhos, senti uma alegria me invadir ao ver a carinha de Sura ao olhar para a roupa em minhas mãos, com olhos encantados.

Estendi o presente para ela.

- É pra mim? _ ela não acreditava.

- Claro. _ respondi e senti ela me envolver com os braços.

- Muito obrigada, Sango!

Pronto. Meu dia estava ganho.

Minutos depois, atravessamos a porta para fora da casa, onde Miroke nos aguardava perto da carroça.

- Estamos prontas. _ anunciei, fazendo-o se virar nossos olhos se encontraram e por alguns segundos ele ficou paralisado em me olhar. Me senti um pouco tímida com isso. Logo depois, seus olhos desceram para Sura, que esperava ansiosa por um comentário dele. Ele me olhou mais uma vez e voltou os olhos para a filha, agachando-se ao seu nível.

- Você está linda. _ele comentou, fazendo-a sorrir _ Na verdade, as duas estão. _ ele não me olhou diretamente ao dizer isso, mas senti seus olhos em mim. Senti as bochechas esquentarem.

- Viu que lindo? A Sango fez para mim. _ Sura comentou, sorridente.

- É, estou vendo. _ ele respondeu e levantando-se, seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus _ Muito obrigado.

- Foi um prazer. _ eu sorri.

O caminho até a fazenda dos Taisho foi tranqüilo e tive que segurar o riso quando chegamos e as crianças (que estavam acostumadas a ver Sura vestida como um menino) ficaram boquiabertas ao vê-la com seu vestido cor de rosa.

- Fecha a boca, senão entra mosca. _ ela avisou a Shippou, empurrando-o de sua frente.

Miroke e eu não pudemos controlar um riso ao trocarmos um olhar diante daquilo.

Voltamos no fim da tarde, foi quando uma emoção me invadiu. Coloquei a mão automaticamente na barriga.

- É para quando? _ ouvi a voz de Miroke e ao levantar os olhos vi que ele tinha os olhos na minha barriga.

- Como você... _ comecei a perguntar. Ele sorriu.

-...Como eu soube que estava grávida? _ele completou _ Quando está grávida de Sura, Koharu sempre colocava as mãos sobre a barriga desse jeito se ela mexia.

- Foi a primeira vez... _ eu sorri, mas logo uma preocupação me invadiu _ Mas não precisa se preocupar. A minha passagem não ficará mais cara por causa do bebê. Só preciso que nos coloque em segurança no comboio e me darei por satisfeita.

Ele riu.

- Calma. _ ele disse _ Não estou preocupado com isso. Só quero saber para quando é. Só isso.

Tive que sorrir, em alívio.

- Para Fevereiro. _ eu respondi.

Continuamos seguindo viagem. Eu olhava para Miroke, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Era mesmo um homem muito bom e generoso.

* * *

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Mil sorrys pela demora.**

**É que eu fiquei tanto tempo sem ver esse filme de novo, que acabei perdendo a inspiração. Mas a alguns dias eu voltei a vê-la e toda a magia da história me tocou de novo.**

**Estou postando esse e já estou escrevendo os próximos.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjus**


	8. Neve

**Capítulo 7**

"**Neve"**

Mais três meses se passaram. Eu estava agora de sete meses e minha barriga já era bem visível. Com o avanço da gravidez, fazer as coisas em casa foi ficando mais complicada. Para minha sorte, Sura e eu estávamos muito mais próximas desde que lhe dera o vestido então ela me ajudava com prazer.

O inverno tinha se iniciado e os dias estavam cada vez mais frios. Em uma tarde de domingo particularmente gelada, Sura e eu estávamos tricotando roupinhas para o bebê, quando Miroke apareceu, anunciando que iria dar uma volta.

- Aonde ele vai quando sai assim? _ quis saber, curiosa.

- Hoje é domingo. É dia de ir a igreja. _ ela me respondeu e eu sorri. Me lembrei de um lugar, nas divisas do sítio aonde eu sempre o pegava em orações. Eu em geral era uma pessoa até meio cética, principalmente depois de tudo o que tinha me acontecido, mas admirava essa fé que ele tinha.

- Sango, de onde vem os bebês? _ eu ouvi a voz de Sura me perguntando e senti o rosto esquentar. Temia que um dia ela me fizesse aquela pergunta.

- Ora... _ eu gaguejei, tentando manter a voz firme _...Da barriga da mamães, claro.

- Eu sei. _ ela revirou os olhos _ Quero saber como vão parar lá dentro. Como o seu neném foi parar na sua barriga?

- "Ai meu Deus... O que eu faço?" _ eu pensava, aflita _ Sura, porque você não pergunta isso para o seu pai? _ eu sugeri, mas vi que suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Não era assunto de uma garotinha falar com o pai, afinal. Isso era assunto para a mãe. Suspirei. _ É que... Bom... Aconteceu com seu pai também... _ comecei a me remexer na cadeira, desconfortável _ ...Meu esposo me amava. Me amava muito mesmo. Então um dia... Ele derramou em mim e fiquei grávida. _ concluí.

- Derramou o que? _ ela me olhou confusa.

- Aquilo. _ respondi, não sabendo aonde enfiar a cara.

- Aquilo o que? _ ela continuava me encarando, confusa.

- Amor. _ respondi, aliviando-me por achar uma resposta _ Derramou seu amor em mim e eu engravidei.

- Ah, sim... _ ela comentou, pensativa, começando a rir em seguida _ Os Taisho, com aquele monte de filhos... Devem derramar muito amor.

- Ah, com certeza... _ comecei a rir também, lembrando-me das vezes que peguei Inuyasha e Agome trocando sussurros. _ Bom, acho que uma caminhada também não me faria mal. _ comentei, levantando-me rapidamente antes que Sura viesse com outras conversas constrangedoras.

Após alguns minutos caminhando, pude notar o quanto esfriara. O céu estava branco. Nevaria em breve. Pude avistar Miroke fazendo suas orações e me detive nessa cena por um bom tempo. Era realmente admirável.

Quando eu resolvi sair, vi algo que me fez paralisar.

-"Não acredito..." _ pensei, enquanto avistava nada mais nada menos do que, a alguns quilômetros, mas indo em direção aos terrenos do sítio, Entei, o cavalo desaparecido de Kuranosuke. _ "Como pode ter vagado por aí todo esse tempo?"

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, parti atrás do cavalo.

* * *

Miroke entrou na casa, a roupa coberta de neve branca.

- Minha nossa, de onde veio essa nevasca? _ ele exclamou, quando Sura entrou aflita na sala.

- Cadê a Sango? _ ela perguntou.

- Ela não está aqui? _ ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Não. Saiu logo depois de você. _ ela disse, e Miroke atravessou o cômodo, voltando dois minutos depois com uma espingarda.

- Está vendo isso? _ Sura assentiu _ Pois bem, se eu não voltar em dez minutos, quero que você atire para cima até me avistar no meio da neve, entendeu?

- Mas, papai...

- Eu volto logo. _ ele a beijou na cabeça _ É uma promessa.

Saiu em seguida. Os olhos de Sura cairam sobre o relógio na lareira.

* * *

- Sango! _ Miroke gritava, mas o som alto do vento o impedia de ouvir qualquer coisa. O desespero em seu peito aumentava a cada passa _ Sango, cadê você?

Foi quando avistou algo além da neve branca que caía impiedora. Algo volumoso no porte de um animal. Suas rédeas estavam peduradas e no chão, ao fim delas, uma mão branca estava agarrada.

Ao mesmo tempo, o som dos tiros de Sura começou a invadir seus ouvidos.

* * *

Após muitos tiros seguidos, a arma por fim ficou sem munição.

Sura ficou assustada. Não sabia aonde seu pai guardava as munições e mesmo que soubesse, seu pai ainda não a tinha ensinado a recarregar a espingarda. O que faria? Seu pai e Sango estavam no meio daquela nevasca, sem ter como se orientar de volta a casa.

Foi então que uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Jogando a arma sobre uma poltrona, Sura pegou uma panela de ferro e uma colher de pau. Correndo de volta a porta, começou a bater com a maior força que seus braços conseguiam.

Os minutos foram se arrastando e nada.

- Papai... Sango... Cadê vocês?... _ ela questionava aflita, sem parar de bater.

Foi então que ela viu, no meio da neve, as sombras que se aproximavam. Só pôde defínir a poucos metros que se tratava de seu pai. Puxava um grande cavalo branco pela rédea. Em seus braços estava Sango, desmaiada.

* * *

Os olhos da menina estavam fixos na jovem desacordada. Seu rosto continha uma preocupação genuína.

- Durma. _ disse Miroke, sentado ao seu lado na cama _ Você precisa descansar, querida.

- Ela vai ficar bem? _ Sura perguntou.

- O pior já passou. _ Miroke garantiu _ Agora ela só precisa de descanso.

- E o neném? _ ela quis saber.

Miroke observou Sango por alguns segundos. Apesar do desmaio por conta do frio, parecia estar tudo bem com ela e o bebê. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que isso o deixava mais aliviado do que deveria.

- Está bem também. _ ele respondeu a menina _ Agora você tem que dormir. _ ajeitou os cobertores dela, que pegou no sono em minutos.

Depois que Sura dormiu, os olhos de Miroke voltaram para Sango. Ela parecia estar adormecida e não mais desmaiada. Sua respiração tinha se normalizado.

- "Graças aos céus não aconteceu nada com você..." _ ele se pegou pensando, se surpreendo novamente _ "... Eu... Fiquei preocupado de verdade, Sango..."

Um gemido saiu dos lábios da jovem e ela começou a se contorcer na cama. Miroke rapidamente foi para o seu lado.

- Sango... _ ele chamou, baixinho.

* * *

Meu corpo todo doía. Eu não sabia dizer se era de frio ou por causa da queda que levara ao ir atrás de Entei. Tentei me mexer. Doeu mais ainda. Sem que eu percebesse, senti um gemido sair da minha boca. Fiquei confusa por um momento. Não sabia aonde estava. Foi então que eu ouvi a voz de Miroke, chamando baixinho por mim.

- Sango...

- Mi... Miroke... _ eu consegui balbuciar. Abri os olhos. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu, observando cada reação minha. Se eu não estivesse tão dolorida, teria corado. Aqueles olhos safira eram muito intensos.

- Que bom que está bem. _ ele disse e pude perceber um alívio em sua voz _ Como está? Sente alguma dor?

- Dói tudo. _ eu tentei sorrir, mas isso também doeu. Ele sorriu de leve.

- Agora tudo estará bem, não se preocupe.

Eu acreditei nele. Sem saber o porque, eu sentia um imenso alívio. Uma sensação de que realmente nada mais de mal me aconteceria. Porque Miroke estava ali e como tinha feito até então, ele cuidaria de mim.

- Ele nunca deveria ter ido atrás daquele cavalo. _ eu comentei sem pensar, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas _ E nem eu...

* * *

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Está aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Bjus**


	9. O Amor Vem Devagar

**Capítulo 8**

"**O Amor Vem Devagar"**

Quando abri os olhos de novo, parecia que tinha ficado adormecida por uma década. Meu corpo todo estava pesado e eu não tinha forças para mexer os meus membros. Fiquei feliz quando senti um leve movimento vindo do meu ventre. Meu bebê estava bem. E também fiquei feliz ao ver que estava faminta. Que horas seriam?

Levantando da cama devagar, fui recebida por uma recepção de boas vindas na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Sango! _ Sura me cumprimentou, puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Dormiu bem? _ Miroke perguntou, trazendo o meu café da manhã até a mim.

- Muito bem, obrigada. _ respondi, tímida.

- Eu estou saindo para comprar algumas sementes na cidade. _ Miroke me informou _ Não devo demorar a voltar. Você ficará bem?

- Sim. _ sorri _ Sura estará comigo.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo papai, que eu vou cuidar muito bem da m... Dela. _ ela completou, ficando vermelha.

Eu também senti o rosto esquentar. Não imaginava de onde Sura tinha tirado aquela idéia, e rezei para que Miroke não tivesse sido tão perceptivo quanto eu. Ao que parecia, ele não tinha percebido nada.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. _ Miroke respondeu, sorrindo _ Bom, eu vou indo.

Ele me lançou um último olhar, me fazendo corar de novo, e saiu fechando a porta com suavidade.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram. Aproveitei o fogo que utilizei para fazer o almoço para esquentar um pouco de água. Meu corpo pedia muito um banho de água quente.

Quando já estava na temperatura exata, tirei a roupa entrando na tina e senti cada ponto do meu corpo gritar em alívio. Depois de quase morrer congelada, nada substitui um banho quente, mesmo tendo passado a noite enrolada em cobertores.

Fechando os olhos, me senti relaxando aos poucos.

* * *

- Olá, papai! _ Sura cumprimentou, correndo em direção a carroça.

- Olá, querida. _ Miroke respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa _ Demorei?

- Não, senhor. _ Sura respondeu _ Guardamos a sua comida.

- Que bom, estou morrendo de fome. _ Miroke sorriu. E tentando parecer indiferente, questionou _ E onde está Sango?

- Está lá dentro. _ Sura respondeu _ Acho que está arrumando as coisas na cozinha.

- Arrumando as coisas quando deveria estar descansando? _ Miroke balançou a cabeça _ Que mulher teimosa!

E dando mais um beijo em Sura, pegou uns dois sacos de semente, levando-os para o celeiro. Foi para casa em seguida.

- Nossa, estou mesmo faminto. _ ele disse baixinho, entrando na cozinha e pegando um prato sobre a pia, virando-se em direção ao forno a lenha atrás da comida. _ Minha nossa, me desculpe! _ ele exclamou, deixando o prato cair com estardalhaço.

* * *

- Ai, meu Deus! _ gritei, ao me deparar com Miroke no meio da cozinha, tentando sem sucesso virar os olhos para outra direção _ O que faz aqui agora? _ puxei a toalha para cobrir meu corpo.

- Me desculpe Sango. _ ele dizia _ Não era minha intenção. _ mas apesar da sua óbvia força de vontade, eu percebia que os olhos dele teimavam em tentar virar em minha direção, algo que deveria me deixar furiosa, mas que acabou me deixando lisonjeada ao perceber que eu ainda era atraente, mesmo com a barriga enorme da gravidez.

- Não tem problema. _ eu assegurei _ Sei que não fez de propósito.

- Me desculpe. _ ele repetiu mais uma vez, saindo da cozinha. Eu comecei a rir.

Mais tarde, eu sai no quintal e vi que ele estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore comendo algumas frutas. Eu tive a intuição certa, afinal.

- Você deve estar faminto. _ eu comentei, sobressaltando-o.

- Sango... _ pude perceber ele voltando a ficar sem graça.

- Não precisa se desculpar. _ entreguei a ele o prato de comida que tinha feito _ Foi um pouco culpa minha afinal. Eu não deveria ter deixado a tina na cozinha.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum. _ ele disse, comendo com vontade _ Você está grávida. Não tem lógica ficar carregando peso a toa. Eu é que deveria ter imaginado que você queria... _ ele hesitou _ ...Se banhar. E não entrar de uma vez na cozinha.

- Então ambos erramos. Estamos quites. _ eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Acho que sim. _ ele respondeu, me olhando com tal intensidade que nem posso ter certeza de que ele mesmo tinha consciência disso.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre nós.

- Bom, eu... Vou deixar você comer em paz. _ eu disse, saindo. Mas senti que seus olhos ainda estavam em mim.

- "Você é linda de mais pra mim, Sango... " _ Miroke pensou, enquanto via a jovem sumir de vista.

* * *

Uns dois dias se passaram e recebemos a visita de nossos amigos Taisho. Sura ficou feliz de ter com quem brincar e Miroke e Inuyasha saíram para andar pelo sítio. Agome ficou me ajudando a preparar coisas gostosas para todos.

- Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com você. _ Agome comentou, olhando-me com preocupação _ Foi uma nevasca e tanto. Que bom que não aconteceu nada com você ou o bebê. Graças a Deus.

- Graças também ao Miroke. Não sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse ele. _ senti um sorriso orgulhoso se formar em meus lábios.

Agome me lançou um sorriso travesso.

- Vocês estão mais próximos, não? _ ela observou.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- S-Sim. Estamos nos dando bem. Somos bons amigos.

- Só isso? _ ela insistiu.

- Que isso, Agome. _ meu rosto estava em chamas _ Eu enterrei meu marido a pouco tempo. Ainda o amo.

- Não duvido disso. _ Agome comentou _ E além do mais, você sempre terá um pedaço dele com você. _ ela apontou para a minha barriga.

- É verdade. _ concordei.

- E além do mais, o amor não é só fogo que queima instantaneamente, Sango. _ Agome comentou, deixando-me confusa.

- Como assim? _ perguntei.

- Bom... Muitas vezes ele vem aos poucos, bem devagar. Com a convivência, por exemplo. _ me lançou um olhar sugestivo. Senti o rosto esquentar de novo.

- N-Não... Não sei se isso é possível.

- É claro que nosso primeiro amor acaba marcando. Mas isso não nos impede de amar de novo e de novo. _ ela continuava _ Quero dizer, não me leve a mal. Eu amo Inuyasha. Mas eu ainda consigo ver o rosto do pai da Nazuna quando olho para ela. _ ela comentou, se tornando de repente sonhadora. _ Os olhos são iguaiszinhos.

Parei um pouco para pensar no assunto.

- Mas os olhos do Inuyasha são azuis. Os da Nazuna são castanhos. Achei até que tinham puxado para você. _ fixei seus olhos terra.

Agome sorriu.

- Você não entendeu, Sango. _ ela continuou _ Estou falando do pai da Nazuna, não do Inuyasha. Estou falando do meu primeiro amor.

Fiquei estática. Agome e Inuyasha faziam um casal tão perfeito. Era impossível crer que ela já tinha se envolvido com outra pessoa.

- Eu era ainda uma menina... _ ela continuou, seus olhos ficando obscuros _ Não sabia praticamente nada da vida. Akitoki Houjo era um rapaz mais velho. Devia ter seus dezoito na época. Eu já tinha um corpo de moça. Chamava a atenção. Ele se interessou por mim. Foi preciso apenas uma vez.

- Agome...

- Por favor, não me julgue. _ ela implorou. Coisa sem sentido, afinal eu nunca faria isso. Vi muitas amigas serem enganadas por promessas de amor eterno. Por isso eu só me envolvi intimamente com um homem depois de casada. _ Eu acreditava estar apaixonada. Não pensei direito. Logo ele foi para a capital do país, para estudar e por lá ficou. Nunca mais o vi.

- Então... Ele acabou não sabendo que tinha uma filha. _ eu concluí.

- Eu contei a ele. _ Agome admitiu _ No dia de sua partida. Contei que estava grávida. Para ele foi a mesma coisa que se eu tivesse feito um comentário de como estava o dia.

- Mas que... _ eu não encontrava palavras para ofendê-lo. Ele tinha sido um canalha com ela. _ E aí?

Agome sorriu.

- Conheci Inuyasha logo depois disso. _ Agome comentou. _ Ele demonstrou interesse imediato, mas eu não estava confiando nos homens. Ele me entendeu. Foi devagar. Ficamos amigos e logo minha gravidez chegou a um ponto que não tinha mais como eu esconder isso dele. E para minha surpresa, apesar de ele ser quase tão novo quanto eu, ele aceitou muito bem. Pediu minha mão em casamento, e nessa altura claro, eu já estava muito apaixonada por ele. Aceitei. Hoje eu vejo que nunca amei um homem antes como amo Inuyasha Taisho.

Senti um novo sorriso se formar em meus lábios. Que tinham sido feitos um para o outro, eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

Nessa hora, Miroke e Inuyasha entraram na cozinha.

- Estavam falando da gente. _ Miroke comentou.

- E aposto que mal. _ Inuyasha brincou, dando um selinho na esposa.

- Pode estar certo que sim. _ Agome respondeu, deixando-se ser beijada mais profundamente pelo marido.

Meus olhos correrram silenciosamente em direção a Miroke e corei violentamente ao ver que ele também me olhava, lançando o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira na vida.

* * *

**Opa! Mais um capítulo.**

**Já estou iniciando o 9, estará no ar em breve.**

**Bjus**


	10. Nova Vida

**Capítulo 9**

"**Nova Vida"**

O tempo passou rapidamente e sem que eu me desse conta, o inverno chegava ao fim. Eu agora estava em meu nono mês e estava cada vez mais difícil fazer qualquer coisa, então passava a maior parte do tempo tricotando as roupinhas do meu bebê.

E não era só as roupinhas dele. Tinha feito um outro vestido para Sura no natal e Miroke me confessou que o cachecol que eu dera a ele de natal tinha sido a coisa mais bonita que ele tinha ganho de alguém, já que costurar era a única coisa que Koharu não sabia fazer. Em geral, as peças dela saíam sempre tortas. Lembro-me de ter me sentido o máximo com isso.

Eu estava tricotando uma camisa de lã, quando Sura entrou na sala.

- Já fez suas lições, Sura? _ eu cobrei.

- Já fiz, mas ainda acho chato. _ ela resmungou.

- Pensei que gostasse de ler.

- E gosto. Mas matemática é muito chato, eu não entendo nada daquele monte de números.

Eu ri.

- Mas você terá que aprender. Não quer poder ajudar o seu pai quando ele tiver uma fazenda bem grande e muitas cabeças de gado a serem contabilizadas?

- É... Acho que tem razão... _ ela concordou, e tive a impressão de vê-la saindo com o livro de matemática em baixo do braço.

Eu voltei a rir. Mas, de repente, uma dor muito aguda me acometeu. Eu me encurvei, a mão sobre a barriga.

- "Ai, minha nossa... Será que chegou a hora?" _ eu pensei comigo mesma.

* * *

A noite já tinha caído.

- "Céus, como pode doer tanto?" _ eu pensava _Ai! _ um novo grito surgiu de minha garganta. As contrações estavam muito próximas agora.

- Calma, Sango. _ Sura estava muito aflita _ Me fala, o que eu faço para te ajudar?

- Está tudo bem, querida... Tudo bem. _ eu tentava acalmá-la _ AI!

- O que está acontecendo? _ a voz de Miroke atravessando os cômodos da casa foi como um bálsamo para mim.

- Papai, estamos aqui! _ Sura gritou. Logo pude avistá-lo entrando no quarto _ O bebê de Sango está nascendo!

- Por favor... _ eu implorava _ Por favor, eu preciso de um médico.

- Em quanto tempo estão as contrações? _ ele me questionou.

- Mais ou... Mais ou menos de dois em dois minutos. AI! _ um novo gemido se formou _ Pelo amor de Deus, eu quero um médico!

- Não temos tempo. _ Miroke tinha um tom de quem sabia o que estava falando _ O bebê nasceria no meio do caminho. Teremos que fazer o parto aqui.

- E quem o faria? _ eu quis saber, olhando em volta. Era óbvio que Miroke não tinha trazido ninguém mais com ele.

- Ora, quem mais? _ ele questionou, demonstrando o óbvio.

- Você? _ eu exclamei, tentando me afastar daquele homem que me deixava mais nervosa a cada dia _ Nem pensar!

- Não se preocupe Sango. _ Sura comentou sorrindo, tentando me encorajar _ Papai já fez o parto de muitas vacas.

- Ah, agora estou muito mais tranqüila! _ eu disse com sarcasmo.

- Eu também fiz o de Koharu. _ Miroke comentou, tentando me passar confiança.

- Não quero! Você não! _ ele não me entendia. Tudo bem que éramos casados aos olhos de todos, mas ele nunca tinha me visto tão... Intimamente. Isso era constrangedor. _ Não quero! Tem que ter outra pessoa.

Miroke suspirou.

- Tudo bem... Eu acho que a fazenda dos Taisho é mais próxima... Talvez Agome... Mas eu não posso garantir... _ ele falava de uma forma um tanto ansiosa, e saía lentamente.

- Não! _ eu gritei, e sem saber porque o segurei pela mão _ Por favor, não me deixa sozinha. AI! _ senti uma nova contração.

Seus olhos safira estavam muito intensos em mim.

- Eu não quero deixar você. _ ele admitiu _ Mas não pode ficar como está. Esse bebê virá a qualquer momento.

Eu baixei os olhos. Minhas bochechas estavam em chamas.

- Está bem... _ concordei baixinho.

Miroke suspirou, virando-se para Sura.

- Sura, é melhor você ficar na sala enquanto trabalhamos aqui. _ ele recomendou.

- Tá. _ Sura concordou, saindo do quarto.

* * *

Os gritos de Sango invadiam toda a casa, fazendo a menina se encolher a cada um deles, apertando ainda mais a almofada.

Já estavam lá a mais de uma hora e nada parecia mudar. Até que, depois de um grito muito longo e alto, tudo se silenciou.

- Sango... _ ela gemeu, baixinho.

Mas o silêncio só durou alguns segundos. Logo foi substituido por um som abafado e muito conhecido. O choro de bebê. Seu pai apareceu na sala logo depois. Tinha uma expressão cansada, mas sorria.

- Acho que você já pode vir. _ ele comentou

* * *

Minha felicidade era imensa. Como era possível que até instantes antes eu carregava uma barriga imensa e agora tinha em meus braços o serzinho mais lindo do mundo?

Ele era todo perfeitinho, com seus cabelos chocolates como os meus. Os olhos pareciam ter um tom azulado, que com certeza tinham sido puxados de Kuranosuke. Mas eu não pude deixar de compará-los com outro par de olhos azuis que nesse momento brilhavam emocionados bem diante dos meus olhos.

- É lindo, não é? _ eu comentei, sorrindo.

Miroke correspondeu.

- Ele tem a quem puxar. _ ele soltou e eu voltei a ficar corada. Ele também pareceu um pouco sem graça com a sua sinceridade súbita _ Já sabe o nome?

- Eu gosto muito de Taichi. _ comentei _ Simboliza coragem, vitória.

- É um nome bonito. _ ele concordou _ O que você acha, Taichi?

Foi impressão minha ou o bebê correspondeu a voz de Miroke com um sorriso?

* * *

Um mês se passou.

Com a chegada da primavera, o solo estava pronto para receber as novas sementes para o plantio.

Ao cair da tarde, Miroke e eu estávamos cuidando da horta do sítio. Enquanto ele cavava os buracos, eu depositava as sementes e ia regando-as assim que ele as cobria com a terra.

Quando estávamos quase terminando, não resisti ao impulso de brincar com ele. Havia descoberto que adorava ver ele rindo.

- Ei! _ ele exclamou, quando eu o molhei com a magueira de água.

- O que foi? Não está com calor? _ eu provoquei, jogando mais água.

- Pára com isso! _ ele mandava, embora estivesse rindo _ Eu tenho que acabar aqui.

- Vem me fazer parar. _ eu provocava, jogando mais água.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? _ ele ameaçou.

Eu o molhei mais uma vez, soltando um grito quando ele correu em minha direção.

Parecíamos duas crianças peraltas, trocando provocações e um correndo atrás do outro como dois bobos. Por fim ele me agarrou pela cintura e demos alguns giros, rindo como loucos.

- Papai... _ a voz de Sura nos chamou a atenção. Ela também ria muito da nossa atitude _ Papai, você está rindo de novo! _ ela observou.

- É... _ ele percebeu _ É verdade... _ seu olhar subtamente se tornou intenso _ ... Eu estou...

Sura continuou rindo ao entrar na casa. Foi só aí que me dei conta do quanto estávamos próximos. Os braços de Miroke ainda estavam em volta da minha cintura. Seu corpo ainda preso ao meu pela sua imobilização e nossos rostos estávam a centímetros.

Nenhum de nós conseguia falar. Não tenho idéia de por quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, sem qualquer reação além de nossa própria respiração ofegante pela brincadeira e pelo clima tenso que se formava entre nós.

- San...go... _ eu o ouvi balbuciar, antes que seu rosto se aproximasse mais.

Foi um leve roçar... O choro de Taichi quebrou qualquer clima que pudesse haver entre nós e eu tive que sair correndo para atender o meu bebê.

Foi só um leve roçar... Mas por um milésimo de segundo nossos lábios tinham se tocado.

Percebi que o fato de não termos ido até o fim me deixara imensamente frustada. Finalmente as palavras de Agome começavam a fazer sentido para mim: _"Ás vezes, o amor vem bem devagar... Com a convivência, por exemplo."_

* * *

**Estou indo mais rápido agora.**

**Eu quero concluir logo essa fic para poder me dedicar as minhas outras criações.**

**Eu estou procurando ser o mais fiel possível ao fim, mas uma adaptação ou outra se faz sempre necessária para que a história fique ainda mais intensa.**

**Espero que estajam gostando.**

**Já está indo para os momentos finais.**

**Bjus a todos.**


	11. Peçame Para Ficar

**Capítulo 10**

"**Peça-me Para Ficar"**

Gritos de pânico invadiram o quarto e eu acordei sobressaltada na manhã seguinte. Ao abrir a janela, vi Miroke correndo para tirar os animais assustados do meio das chamas que invadiam o celeiro.

- Papai! _ Sura gritou, ao ir até a janela _ Eu tenho que ajudá-lo! _ ela exclamou, querendo sair do quarto.

- Não! _ eu alertei, segurando-a _ É perigoso. Temos que ficar aqui ou iremos atrapalhar o seu pai.

Ela me olhou por um tempo e concordou. Nesse momento, Taichi começou a chorar assustado, e tive que segurar ele em um braço enquanto o outro braço impedia Sura de sair correndo do quarto.

* * *

Tudo estava destruído.

Ao andar pelos restos enegrecidos, eu só conseguia sentir uma dor imensa por tudo o que ele tinha perdido e por como custaria reerguer tudo.

- Foi uma sorte não termos perdido nenhum animal. Estão todos bem. _ ele comentou _ Só lamento não podermos... Ter salvo seus livros, Sango. _ ele me olhou com ar de culpa.

Eu senti um aperto no peito ao me lembrar de meus preciosos livros e de como eram importantes para mim. Com excessão dos que Sura estava lendo, todos os outros estavam guardados no celeiro.

- Não tem importância. _ e me surpreendi com a sinceridade de minhas palavras _ Fico feliz que você esteja bem. Eu fiquei muito preocupada.

Miroke sorriu. Ele pareceu sem graça de novo. Eu tinha dito alguma coisa errada?

- Os vizinhos se ofereceram para ajudar. _ ele continuou, como se não houvesse acontecido o meu comentário sincero _ Vão doar materiais e ajudar a reerguer o estábulo. Graças a Deus, tudo ficará bem.

Eu bufei. Meu ceticismo voltando a toda.

- Que Deus é esse que você tanto fala? Um Deus que tirou Kuranosuke de mim na flor da idade? Um Deus que fez também a Koharu morrer cedo e seu celeiro pegar fogo? Como pode acreditar tanto nisso ainda?

Ele me olhou, incrédulo por minhas palavras rudes. Eu continuei encarando-o, desafiadora. Para a minha irritação, ele sorriu.

- Vamos dar uma volta? _ ele convidou.

* * *

Instantes depois, estávamos no cantinho sagrado dele. Eu ainda estava irritada.

- É lindo, não é? _ ele comentou, despreocupado _ Vê como tudo é harmonioso? Como as cores e as coisas combinam entre si? Alguém que faz tudo isso não pode ser ruim, concorda?

- Sim. _ eu baixei os olhos, envergonhada pela minha atitude _ Você está certo. Mas tem horas que eu simplismente não entendo como você pode confiar tanto depois de tanta coisa ruim.

- Vou te dar um exemplo pessoal. _ ele me olhou, com seriedade _ Você vê Sura? Vê o quanto ela pode ser inteligente e cheia de energia?

- Claro que sim.

- Apesar de querer protegê-la o tempo todo, eu não posso impedir que ela tropece e caia. Não posso impedir que ela tenha pesadelos ou cometa erros. Mas eu posso sempre estar ao lado dela para levantá-la do chão ou consolá-la depois de um sonho ruim. E com os erros, nós crescemos. Você entende o que quero dizer? Eu acho que é assim que funciona. Deus não pode impedir sempre que cometamos erros ou que aconteçam as coisas ruins. Até porque, na maioria das vezes, isso nos faz crescer e nos tornar pessoas melhores, não acha?

Eu sorri com a sua lógica. Ele estava certo. De novo.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando e não foi comprovado o motivo do incêndio. Uma brincadeira das crianças vizinhas, talvez. Ao que parecia, elas tinha acampanho no quintal da fazenda vizinha naquela noite. A fogueira ficara muito próxima da cerca que separava os terrenos e havia no chão um rastro de grama queimada.

Mas, com a ajuda dos amigos e vizinhos, o celeiro foi reerguido sem problemas, e ficou até melhor do que antes. Depois de deixar tudo pronto para o almoço e fui até o quarto de Miroke recolher as roupas para lavar. Foi quando me peguei sorrindo de novo. Parecia incrível que, depois de tudo o que eu tinha vivido, eu estivesse me apaixonando de novo.

De repente um peso no meio me invadiu ao lembrar que o comboio para Kyoto partiria em apenas um dia. Eu não queria ir. Não mais. Tinha encontrado a verdadeira felicidade ali, com Sura e Miroke. Eles eram minha família agora. Eu não queria ficar sem eles.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que Miroke só estava me ajudando para que eu ajudasse Sura. Não tinha certeza de que meu amor era correspondido e não conseguia reunir coragem suficiente para admití-lo e correr o risco de tomar um "não". Não suportaria isso.

Então, uma idéia me ocorreu. Era arriscado... Se não ocorresse como eu esperava, eu não saberia o que sentir. Mas decidi arriscar. Pegando um papel bonito e uma caneta em cima da escrivaninha, eu escrevi o pequeno bilhete a Miroke:

_O COMBOIO PARA KYOTO PARTE AMANHÃ, MAS EU NÃO QUERO IR._

_PEÇA-ME PARA FICAR._

_COM AMOR, SANGO._

Relendo-o pela terceira vez, considerei-o apropriado e decidi deixá-lo embaixo de um livro que eu sabia que ele estava lendo e o pegaria a qualquer momento. Suspirando ansiosa, eu sai do quarto cheia de esperanças.

* * *

- O cheiro está ótimo. _ Miroke elogiou, invadindo a cozinha.

- Obrigada. _ eu respondi, a ansiedade voltando a mim.

- Você melhorou muito, pelo que vejo. _ ele comentou, sorrindo.

- É verdade.

- Sura e eu... Vamos até a cidade fazer umas compras... _ ele começou _... Quer ir junto? Você sempre fica enfiada no sítio, acaba não saindo muito.

Mordi o lábio, sorrindo. Ele sempre se preocupava com o meu bem estar.

- É que... Eu tenho que arrumar as coisas... _ engoli seco. Era agora ou nunca _ ... Para a viagem.

- É mesmo... É amanhã, não é?... _ seus olhos azuis de repente ficaram obscuros.

- "Por favor..." _ eu quase quicava _ "... Miroke, por favor... Não me deixe ir..."

- Você... Tem mesmo que ir? _ ele questionou.

Eu não agüentava mais o suspense.

- E-Eu... Bom eu tenho, mas se v...

Ele não me deixou terminar. Seu rosto assumiu uma máscara de indiferença desconhecida para mim. Isso me assustou.

- Bom, se é assim... Então não tem jeito. _ ele concluiu _ Nós tínhamos um trato afinal. Você cumpriu sua parte. Eu devo cumprir a minha.

- É... Tínhamos um trato. _ senti minha voz seca. A decepção me invadiu completamente _ Você tem razão.

- Então eu vou indo. _ ele continuava, insensível ao meu sofrimento _ Não quero... Te atrapalhar.

Saiu em seguida. Debruçando-me sobre a mesa, eu comecei chorar.

* * *

**Mais um!**

**O próximo será o último capítulo e promete ser muito emocionante. Vai haver uma pequena mudança, vocês vão perceber logo no começo do capítulo então, espero que sigam comigo até o fim.**

**Um grande beijo a todos.**


	12. Fica Comigo

**Capítulo 10**

"**Fica Comigo"**

Eu ainda xingava baixo, alisando frenéticamente com uma das mãos o local onde tinha batido a outra. Eu normalmente tinha essa tendência a socar as coisas quando estava irritado... Frustado... Ou profundamente aborrecido.

Porque? Porque ela tinha que ir embora? Porque eu não era homem o sufiente para encarar de frente o que sentia e obrigá-la a ficar comigo?

Não... Eu não podia fazer isso. Sango desde o começo deixara claro o quanto era diferente de nós. Seu nível de vida era outro e ela sempre se sentira obrigada conviver com uma situação pela qual não pedira. Por Deus, aonde estava com a cabeça quando lhe fez aquela proposta? Tudo bem, estava preocupado com Sura, mas acabou envolvendo em sua triste história alguém que não tinha nada a ver com ela.

E ao mesmo tempo, acabou envolvendo-se a tal ponto com essa jovem linda e estranha, que agora entrava em desespero com a simples possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la.

- Estou pronta. _ a sua doce voz alcançou meus ouvidos com uma faca cortando o meu coração. Ao me virar, vi que suas coisas arrumadas em duas malas. Uma estava próxima de seus pés, já que os braços ela usava para sustentar Taichi. A outra era puxada por uma Sura de olhos inchados.

- Bom, acho que... _ eu gaguejei. Porque era tão fraco? _ ... Acho que podemos ir.

- Sim. _ ela disse, com seriedade.

Foi sua última palavra até chegarmos ao local de onde os comboios partiriam. Sango permaneceu quieta por todo o caminho e isso me deixava profundamente nervoso. Eu não queria perdê-la. Ela era de extrema importância para mim e agora eu a via partir sem fazer nada para impedir. Mas eu não podia me meter mais. Já tinha interferido muito em sua vida para ter direito a mais qualquer coisa.

Na hora de deixar Sango na estação, o clima estava muito pesado. Sura chorava muito abraçada à Sango.

- Querida, nós temos que ir. _ eu tentava ponderar.

- Não! _ ela teimava _ Eu não quero que ela vá embora.

Sango sorriu de leve. Minha nossa, como eu amava aquele sorriso. Senti um novo aperto no peito ao perceber que talvez fosse a última vez que eu o visse.

- Sura... _ ela tirou o medalhão que costumava usar no pescoço, entregando-o a minha filha _ ... Toma.

- Mas... _ Sura passou o braço nos olhos para secar as lágrimas _ ... Mas isso foi a sua mamãe que te deu, Sango!

- Eu sei. _ Sango respondeu, nivelando sua altura a dela _ E é por isso que eu quero que fique com você. Para que você se lembre que não importa o quanto estamos distantes uma da outra, eu vou sempre pensar em você e sempre estarei aqui _ colocou a mão no peito dela _ bem pertinho do seu coração, meu amor.

- Sango! _ Sura lançou-se nos braços dela, chorando com ainda mais vontade _ Eu também não vou te esquecer. Eu amo você!

Sango também começou a chorar.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.

Aquilo era demais para mim. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Sango... _ senti seu nome escapar entre meus lábios.

- Sim? _ ela levantou-se depressa, olhando-me com olhos ansiosos.

Para minha frustação, as palavras não vieram.

- Boa... Boa viagem. "Seu burro!" _ eu me xinguei, mentalmente. O seu rosto voltou a ficar sério.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Quando chegamos no sítio, Sura ainda estava chateada comigo então ela saltou da carroça e correu para o novo celeiro. Eu suspirei, tão aborrecido comigo mesmo quanto ela.

Entrando para dentro de casa, eu continuava me censurando por ter sido tão imbecil ao ponto de nem ao menos dizer a ela o que eu sentia.

- "E se ela não me quisesse?" _ eu tentava me justificar _"Não suportaria perder outra vez a mulher da minha vida..." _ de repente, estaquei na cozinha _ E o que é que aconteceu? _ me censurei, em voz alta _ Você a perdeu do mesmo jeito, imbecil!

Indo diretamente ao meu quarto, me joguei na cama, tacando longe todas as almofadas.

- Burro! Burro! Burro! _ eu repetia infinitas vezes _ Miroke, você é um imbecil!

Eu sentia as lágrimas em meus olhos. Não... Não podia ser verdade. Ela não tinha realmente partido e me deixado aqui para sofrer sozinho. Tinha que ter uma explicação.

Foi nessa hora que, ao me virar de bruços na cama, pude ver no chão, próximo a escrivaninha, um pequeno papel cor de rosa, onde havia uma mensagem deixada na delicada letra de Sango que tantas vezes eu vira ser escrita durante as aulas de Sura:

_O COMBOIO PARA KYOTO PARTE AMANHÃ, MAS EU NÃO QUERO IR._

_PEÇA-ME PARA FICAR._

_COM AMOR, SANGO._

Senti as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos, mas agora eram de felicidade. Sango não queria ir. Por isso estava tão séria. Por isso pareceu ansiosa quando eu a chamara, ficando séria de novo quando lhe desejei boa viagem.

Ela não queria ir. Queria ficar com ele e Sura. Queria que ele a impedisse e ele fora lento demais para perceber. Escrevera o bilhete por esse motivo. Com certeza o colocara perto do livro que sabia que ele pegaria e que Sura provavelmente o tinha derrubado ao pegar o livro com pressa a seu pedido.

Sango me amava... Amava talvez tanto quanto eu mesmo a amava.

De repente cheio de coragem, voltei a correr pela casa, procurando por Sura. Ela agora estava na sala, sentada em uma das poltronas. Ela ainda chorava sobre os joelhos próximos ao rosto, abraçando as pernas.

- Sura! _ eu chamei, e ela virou os olhos vermelhos para mim _ Eu vou sair. Não abra a porta para ninguém, está bem?

- Onde o senhor vai? _ ela questionou, com voz fraquinha.

- Vou trazer a Sango de volta. _ eu disse antes de sair em busca do meu cavalo mais veloz. Ainda pude vislumbrar um sorriso se formando no rosto dela.

* * *

Na carroça onde eu estava, havia mais duas senhoras que conversavam a respeito da viagem. Eu não compreendia suas palavras. Não me interessavam nem um pouco. Taichi dormia profundamente sobre a manta dobrada no banco, bem ao meu lado. Pelo menos eu sei que ele sempre estaria comigo. Muito diferente do... Meus olhos voltaram a se encher.

Os minutos se arrastavam e a conversa das mulheres continuava. E eu continuava não dando a mínima atenção até que uma delas disse algo que me incomodou:

- Graças a Deus estou saindo desse fim de mundo!

Virei-me para ela bruscamente.

- Não deveria falar assim. _ eu ralhei _ Esse lugar é lindo. Os campos são férteis e há muitas flores e animais. E as pessoas são muito boas... _ eu a analisei _ ... Bom, pelo menos a maioria delas.

- É um lugar esquecido por Deus. _ a mulher teimou _ Fica longe de tudo. Se você ficar doente, você morre sem atendimento. Sem contar nesse monte de matas cheias de animais selvagens. Só mesmo sendo louco para ficar aqui.

- Ou estar profundamente apaixonado. _ a outra senhora soltou, me observando.

Eu decidi não continuar com aquela conversa sem sentido. Virando-me para fora da tenda da carroça, podia vislumbrar os requísios do lugar onde eu fora mais feliz. Foi quando algo me chamou a atenção. Um som distante, mas de uma familiaridade sem tamanho. O som que sempre enchia meu peito de calor e alegria. A voz de Miroke.

- Sango! _ eu pude ouvir novamente, agora com mais nitidez. Não era ilusão. Ele estava MESMO ali.

Enfiando a cabeça para fora, eu comecei a procurar frenéticamente até vislumbrar o cavalo negro que se aproximava em alta velocidade do comboio.

- Pare! _ eu gritei, sem pensar _ Pare a carroça!

- Que isso, está louca minha filha? _ a senhora rabugenta ralhou. Eu a ignorei.

- Por favor, pare a carroça! _ voltei a gritar e o condutor puxou as rédeas. O veículo estava parado.

- Eu mereço, viu! _ a mulher reclamou. A outra riu.

Miroke completou a distância em poucos instantes, parando o cavalo bem ao lado da carroça.

- Graças aos céus! _ ele exclamou, ofegante _ Eu pensei que não fosse chegar a tempo.

- Você é louco? _ eu ralhei, embora estivesse radiante em vê-lo ali _ Vir nessa velocidade em cima de um cavalo. Poderia ter caído! _ a lembrança de meu antigo marido morto me assomou. Não suportaria ver Miroke da mesma maneira.

- Eu faria tudo de novo... Por você. _ seus olhos fixaram os meus. De repente, éramos a atração da viagem. Senti o rosto voltar a esquentar.

- Mi-Miroke...

- Sango... Por favor não vá.

- Miroke... _ a emoção me invadia. Era verdade, não era? Ele estava realmente me pedindo, não estava? _ Miroke, eu...

- Ô, mocinha... _ a voz irritante da mulher veio aos meus ouvidos _ ... É pra hoje ou tá difícil? Eu quero chegar em Kyoto antes de anoitecer.

- Tenha calma, minha amiga. _ a senhora mais gentil falou _ Não vê que tem algo maior acontecendo aqui?

A mulher ranzinza bufou, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- E-Eu... Eu não sei. _ eu voltei a olhar para ele _ Miroke, você... Você realmente quer isso?

Ele desceu do cavalo, subindo no primeiro degrau da carroça. Ele ficou em um nível um pouco mais baixo, segurando minhas mãos com firmeza.

- Sim. Por favor. _ ele dizia _ Sango, fique conosco... Fica comigo. _ ele completou, seus olhos fixos nos meus _ Eu amo você.

Não tenho palavras para descrever a emoção que senti. Não pude conter meu sorriso. Soltando as minhas mãos das dele, eu as coloquei eu seu rosto, querendo puxá-lo para cima.

- Eu também amo você. _ eu confessei, emocionada.

Percebendo a minha intenção, Miroke subiu o próximo degrau que já era o chão da carroça, ficando em sua altura normal. Nossos lábios se encontraram, cheios de paixão.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito. Só sei que logo que ele me beijou, abraçou meu corpo com força ao seu, como se para intensificar o que queria passar com a boca. Também tenho uma vaga lembrança de assobios e aplausos a nossa volta.

Quando nos separamos, ainda sorríamos um para o outro indiferentes ao que acontecia em volta. Dando-me um selinho leve, Miroke pegou minhas malas, atrelando-as ao cavalo. Depois me ajudou a subir com Taichi no animal, fazendo questão de prender o meu braço livre a sua cintura. Ainda havia aplausos quando saímos cavalgando de volta para casa.

* * *

Como fomos mais devagar de volta para casa por causa do bebê, o sol já estava se pondo quando chegamos no sítio. Sura havia arranjado uma ocupação enquanto esperava por nós. Estava pintando uma das paredes do celeiro. Vi que um imenso sorriso se abriu em seu rosto ao nos ver e ela pareceu dizer algo que, pela minha leitura labial parecia ser "Mamãe", antes de vir correndo em nossa direção.

Senti a felicidade me invadir. Minha família estava completa.

Entregando Taichi a Miroke, eu me abaixei para abraçar Sura quando ela me alcançou.

- Estou tão feliz! _ ela exclamou, me abraçando muito forte.

- Eu também. _ comentei.

- Você não vai mais embora? _ ela perguntou, os olhos em busca dos meus.

- Não. Não vou mais.

- Que bom. _ ela sorriu e começou a querer tirar o medalhão, talvez na intenção de me devolver.

- Não, isso é seu. _ eu a impedi.

- De verdade? _ ela sorriu mais ainda _ Obrigada, mamãe! _ ela voltou a me abraçar.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu sabia que Miroke estava sorrindo atrás de mim.

- De nada, minha querida. _ eu respondi _ Pode levar o Taichi para dentro? Acho que está louco pelo bercinho dele. _ Miroke tinha feito para mim de presente de natal, quando eu ainda estava grávida.

- Claro que sim. Vem Taichi. _ ela o pegou com cuidado, indo para dentro.

Eu os observei desaparecer de vista, levantando-me.

Senti os braços de Miroke em volta do meu corpo. Seus lábios próximos ao meu ouvido.

- Então... Agora você é realmente a senhora Houshi...

Senti as bochechas esquentarem.

- Pelo que parece...

- Você... Está arrependida? _ ele perguntou inseguro.

Eu virei meu corpo para ele, incrédula.

- Miroke, eu salto de uma carruagem por sua causa e você ainda tem dúvidas?

Ele riu.

- É... Tem razão.

E tomou meus lábios outra vez. Ficamos sozinhos por mais alguns minutos até eu ouvir o choro de Taichi. Miroke riu, a boca ainda na minha.

- Acho que o bebê está com fome, mamãe. _ ele comentou, ainda rindo.

- É... Acho que sim.

Dei-lhe mais um toque rápido antes de me separar dele para ir atender meu filho. Mas não nos separamos totalmente. Ainda tínhamos as mãos unidas enquanto entrávamos em casa.

**FIM**

* * *

**Acabou...**

**E aí? Gostaram? Eu particularmente amei esse filme e me emociono todas as vezes que o assisto. Para quem ainda não viu, ele sempre passa na Sessão Viva do canal a cabo VIVA. Quando menos se espera, lá está ele passando de novo.**

**Vale muito a pena.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história e que sigam comigo nos próximos trabalhos.**

**Um super beijo a todos**


End file.
